The stage light fixtures of known type comprise at least one light source configured to generate a light beam and a plurality of light beam processing elements configured to selectively process the light beam in accordance with the scene requirements. The light source and the light beam processing elements are generally housed in a casing and generate heat inside the casing.
The heat accumulated inside the casing can overheat the light source and the remaining components of the light fixture, thus risking a permanent damage. For these reasons, most of the stage light fixtures include a cooling assembly able to remove the heat generated inside the casing. However, the normally used cooling assemblies are not always able to correctly cool the light source.
Sometimes, in fact, the cooling is insufficient or excessive, with irreparable consequences that imply a reduction in the duration of the light source and sometimes even the breakage of the light source.